Like mother, like daughter
by MammaSnow
Summary: Snow and Emma swap bodies and have a Freaky Friday style experience. A lighter story without a deep plot, just trying to deal with the situation. Snow and Emma find they are more alike than they thought. T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Snow and Emma swap bodies and have a Freaky Friday style experience.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time

"Okay Emma, one last thing before we're done for the day" Regina told her exhausted student.

They had started lessons again now it had quietened down in the town and Emma could finally learn a few tricks. She and Regina had been working all day but she had one last task.

"Regina, I have done everything you asked me to today. I am exhausted, just let me go home" Emma demanded, keeping the pleading out of her tone. She would never give Regina the satisfaction of hearing her beg.

"I am letting you go home, but you will use magic to get there" Regina announced with a smug grin.

Emma's jaw dropped. She had seen many villains do it several times but never tried herself.

Seeing the expression on Emma's face, Regina decided she'd help a little. "Is your mother home?"

"Yeah" Emma replied, a little wearily.

"Good. Focus on the love you have for and how much you want to be with her right now. That way you are focusing your emotions on home and you should get there easily enough" Regina explained.

Without another word, Emma squeezed her eyes tightly shut and thought of all the times her mother has loved and protected her, cared for her and just been there.

Suddenly, she felt a thick smoke surround her and before she could get used to the squeezing sensation around her, she had made it home.

Her mother wasn't in though. She was stood in the kitchen alone.

Emma turned to leave when she saw her reflection in the kitchen window.

Or her mothers reflection.

XXXXX

What was going on? One minute Snow had been stood in the kitchen making lasagne and now she was stood facing Regina who seemed quite frustrated.

"Did you change your mind and come back halfway, Emma?" Regina exclaimed sarcastically

"Emma?" Snow asked confused.

Snow gulped. She sounded just like her daughter and Regina was addressing her as Emma.

Slowly she looked down and saw what she had been fearing. She was somehow inside her daughters body.

"Well that's your name" Regina snapped back but sounded a little unsure now.

"No, my name is Snow White" Snow gulped.

"You mean, she's managed to swap your bodies around?" Regina asked, swallowing back a laugh.

"You tell me" Snow scowled, not seeing the humour in this at all.

"I told her to focus on you and she should be able to teleport to where you were. I suppose she thought a little too hard and ended up in your body" Regina explained, unable to contain her laughter any longer.

"Well stop laughing and fix this!" Snow demanded.

"I can't, I don't have that kind of power. You'll have to talk to Rumplestiltskin" Regina told her.

"He's on holiday with Belle remember? They left to patch up their relationship" Snow practically whined.

"I suppose you'll have to deal with this until they return then" Regina stated, laughing again.

With that Snow turned on her heel and stormed back to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow and Emma swap bodies and have a Freaky Friday style experience.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

"Emma Swan, what have you done!?" Snow called into the apartment on entry.

She was met by herself staring back at her dumbfounded. Or her daughter. She wasn't sure herself anymore.

"Mom! I didn't mean to, I was trying to get here with magic and I don't know what happened" Emma exclaimed. She may have moved in for a hug if she hadn't been staring back at herself.

Snow repeated everything Regina had told her and a few mugs of hot chocolate later, the only solution they could think of was to wait a few days for Rumplestiltskin's return.

Just then, Charming walked in, knowing nothing about the whole situation.

Both women, too dumbfounded to speak couldn't stop his next actions.

He swiftly strode up behind who he thought was his wife, spun her kitchen stool around and crashed his lips to hers.

Emma kicked him hard in the shin and pushed him away, disgusted.

"What was that for Snow?" he exclaimed as Emma ran to the sink to was her mouth out.

"Charming, that's Emma" Snow explained with a blush, pointing to the dark haired woman at the sink. "I'm Snow" she continued, putting a hand on her chest.

Charming just stared, not sure if he understood what the blonde was telling him. He didn't even know who she was.

"Emma" Snow started, once again pointing to the woman at the sink "had a little magical mishap and somehow managed to swap our bodies"

"So I just tried to make out with my daughter?" Charming asked with a gulp.

"Yes" Emma groaned, keeping her back to her parents.

Snow couldn't help but gulp back a laugh, only their family could manage to get into a situation like this.

"Don't you dare" Emma scowled, turning to her mother.

"Wow, I'm scary when I'm mad" Snow observed the features glaring back at her which usually belonged to her.

"Tell me about it" Charming muttered.

"I'm going for a shower" Emma stated, walking away before coming to a dead stop.

Snow looked at her daughter confused. Just a second ago, she had been determined to wash all memories of the kiss away and now she seemed hesitant to go.

"I'll have to see you naked" Emma almost whispered.

"I don't have three boobs, Emma. I'm sure you'll survive" Snow teased.

"No, you has two perfect boobs" Charming laughed, just loud enough for Emma to hear.

With that comment, she ran to the bathroom but not before her mother could shout one last thing.

"Don't forget to scrub everywhere Em! I have a level of hygiene to maintain"


	3. Chapter 3

Snow and Emma swap bodies and have a Freaky Friday style experience.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.  
I took a little inspiration from JustMeAndMyKeyboard for a bit of this chapter - Go check her out

Neal just wouldn't settle. Snow had held him for thirty minutes. Then Charming took him for another thirty.

"Snow, you'll have to take him again" Charming told his, now blonde wife.

"He doesn't want Emma, he wants me" Snow whined.

"Unfortunately our daughter took herself and your body for some air after her shower so he'll have to make do with us" Charming declared, exhausted.

Snow was about to take her son again when Emma came bursting through the door looking very windswept.

"What have you done to my hair?" Snow scolded, keeping her voice fairly low for Neal.

"It's windy out there" Emma replied.

"That's what hats are for. How would you like it if I chopped all of your hair off?" Snow retaliated, walking over to the door and away from her son and husband.

"Beat you to it" Emma muttered with a smug look.

"What?" Snow demanded, assessing her body up and down but there was nothing she could see, apart from her crazy hair.

"You needed a little more than a bikini line so I sorted it for you" Emma explained with the raise of an eyebrow.

She began to walk away but Snow grabbed her arm and spun her to face her.

"Excuse me?" she demanded in a dangerously low tone.

"I couldn't stand it so I waxed down there when I was in the shower. I wasn't thinking at first but there was no point in leaving half a job" Emma explained, feeling a little guilty about the situation now.

"Oh my gosh! I was a bandit for years Emma, I couldn't exactly nip into the spa and get a Brazilian wax" Snow groaned.

Charming had now realised what the two were arguing about and awkwardly came over, passing a fussy Neal to Emma in an attempt to diffuse the argument.

This only seemed to give Snow an idea.

"You can apologise to your father who much prefers the natural look" she told her daughter with a sly grin.

Emma turned a pale colour and gulped.

"That won't be necessary. Snow, you're beautiful to me no matter what but you need to apologise to Emma for trying to embarrass her" Charming told his wife. "Emma, you need to apologise and see to your baby brother" Charming turned to his daughter.

"I apologise for improving your hygiene" Emma scowled.

"I am sorry for telling you about how your father ravishes me on a regular basis" Snow smirked back.

Emma went from white to pale green and turned away, rocking a now content Neal.

XXXXX

Charming moved to the couch and collapsed. Between a fussy son and a magical mishap, he was exhausted.

"I can't wait for bed" he muttered subconsciously.

"Speaking of bed, what are the arrangements?" Snow asked, collapsing next to her husband.

"Well you're not sleeping with dad in my body" Emma told them, walking over and sitting in a chair with her sleeping brother.

"I can sleep on the couch" Charming offered nobly.

"No that's not necessary! You know it gives you a bad back" Snow told him.

"Didn't stop you making me sleep on it last week" he muttered, a little louder than intended.

"You deserved it then" Snow argued back with a hint of a grin.

"Guys! Let's stick to the point here" Emma interrupted, a little startled by her mothers scolding voicing coming from herself.

"We could top and tail in your bed?" Snow suggested.

Emma considered this for a moment.  
It was agree to this or leave her body in her parent's bed all night. Who knows where her father's wandering hands might go in a sleepy state? She shuddered at the thought.

"Fine, but I sleep the right way up" Emma reasoned.

"That's settled then" Snow smiled.

XXXXX

"Emma get that foot out of my face" Snow demanded, trying to push it away.

"Why? It's your foot" Emma retaliated.

"Well in that case, move my for out of your face" Snow hissed back.

At that Emma moved only to accidentally jab her knee into Snow's rib.

Snow exclaimed in pain and rolled over groaning.

"Sorry! This just isn't working!" Emma apologised, sitting up.

Snow simply hopped out of bed with her pillow and came to sleep next to her daughter, the right way round.

Unable to find an excuse to use, Emma lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Night mom. I promise we'll fix this soon enough" Emma whispered.

"Night sweetheart. I'm sure we will" Snow returned, before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow and Emma swap bodies and have a Freaky Friday style experience.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.

Emma had awoken early and felt fully refreshed, she put it down to her mothers body. Secretly, she had hoped this would be miraculously fixed over night, but that was never going to happen. Emma then quietly crept downstairs, she knew how cranky her mother would be with such little sleep in her body. Mornings were not pretty for Emma.

When she got to her parent's room, she found her father lying awake.

"Morning Sno- Emma" Charming greeted, quickly correcting his blunder.

"Morning dad" Emma smiled.

Charming couldn't help but feel awkward when hearing his wife call him dad. This was Emma though, he was still struggling to process that.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes" Emma explained before walking over the the closet. "I left mom in bed because mornings suck in my body".

Charming chuckled at that last comment. So his daughter did know what a pain she was before 12pm.

"Are you leaving or am I changing in the bathroom?" Emma asked once she was holding as casual outfit as she could find.

"I have seen your mother naked before, several times" Charming teased.

"Bathroom it is" Emma grimaced, dashing from the bedroom.

XXXXX

Snow woke up and groaned. Coffee. All she could think of was coffee. She opened her eyes but found Emma's room, not her own. Then she remembered the mess they were in.

She moved to the wardrobe and only then realised how different it is to her own, no skirts and hardly any blouses. Snow decided she would have to buy her daughter a few dresses.

For the first time in her life, Snow went straight to the coffee pot instead of greeting her husband.

"Snow White on coffee" Charming laughed from behind her.

"You swap bodies with our daughter and then you can mock me" Snow snapped, turning back to her drink.

Charming moved over to his wife, who was sat on a stool at the kitchen island, and kissed her forehead, the most intimate contact they could share without it being weird.

Snow sunk into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her for comfort.

"I wish Rumplestiltskin would return soon" Snow muttered into his shirt.

"So do I, but it won't be too much longer now" Charming reassured her, gently rubbing her back.

A loud, forced cough came from behind them and Snow looked over her husband's shoulder to see herself glaring back.

No wonder Emma was scared of her 'mom look'.

"Just hugging" Snow sighed as Charming moved away and went to see to Neal.

"I don't like where that could lead" Emma muttered.

"Oh please Emma, do you really think your father would want to make out with his daughter?" Snow snapped.

"You need some more coffee" Emma smirked, filling up her mother's mug.

Charming returned with Neal and in an attempt to break the tension suggested breakfast at Granny's. Her famous waffles could always cheer his girls up.

XXXXX

After Snow made Emma change jacket to something that matched and Emma found some comfortable shoes, they set off.

Snow and Charming instantly found each other's hands as they strode down the street.

"Mom! You're pretending to be me and I don't skip around, hand in hand with dad" Emma hastily whispered.

"You're right" Snow admitted, dropping her husband's hand. "But I do"

"You want me to hold his hand?" Emma spluttered.

"Em, if you can't do this, we'll go back home" Charming gently offered.

"No, I've fought dragons, this can't be too much harder" Emma gulped and grabbed her dad's hand.

Snow chuckled under her breath as she took Neal from Emma's arms. They had come a long way since the curse breaking.

XXXXX

Upon arrival at Granny's, Red rushed to who she thought was Snow and wrapped her in a hug. Emma took this as an excuse to break contact with her father and hugged her back.

"Did you do it?" Red asked, giggling.

"Do what?" Emma replied, trying not to sound totally clueless.

"Get into the position?" Red asked, still laughing.

Emma couldn't understand what she meant but couldn't turn to Snow to check.

Unfortunately, Snow had gone bright red and was desperately trying to catch Emma's eye.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, you'll have to be clearer" Emma lied, making excuses for her ignorance.

"I suppose you probably didn't" Red muttered under her breath. "The doggy position? Did you and Charming get into it?" She practically shouted to the whole diner.

Snow ducked her head, hiding herself with Neal, wishing the floor would swallow her whole. She played the part of mortified daughter quite well.

Emma, on the other hand tried to keep her coffee down but couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. Something Red didn't miss.

"Oh my gosh! You totally did!" Red laughed, seemingly impressed.

"We did" Charming quietly confirmed to Red's squeals and Emma's groans. "Three breakfasts and three hot chocolates please Red" he then ordered, changing the subject.

Charming then led Snow and Emma to a booth, where he sat next to Emma and opposite Snow and Neal.

"I can't believe you guys!" Emma scolded them, once again working Snow's 'mom look' very well.

Snow bit her lip and forced back laughter while Charming shook his head.

"I didn't know we were telling Red" he directed at Snow.

"She's a werewolf!" Snow argued back.

XXXXX

They ate their breakfast without any complications and Emma and Snow were less hostile to each other again. Surely being this close should have brought them together, not pushed them apart.

Snow had managed to wake and cheer up but all the coffee had gone right through her, she handed Neal to Charming and headed to the toilet.

Only to be stopped by someone who thought she was Emma. Quite abruptly stopped.

Hook strode right up to Snow, obviously not seeing Charming in the booth near, and kissed her. Not just a peck but wrapped one arm around her middle and cupped her cheek with his hand.

Snow tried to pull away but Hook was clearly persistent.

"Swan" he murmured before pressing her closer and kissing her again, this time slipping his tongue in.

Snow saw no other option. She bit down hard on his tongue and knee'd him swiftly in the groin.

At this point the whole diner was staring, including a very, very annoyed husband.

Hook stumbled backwards and fell into Charming who had strode over, after thrusting Neal upon Emma.

He spun him round and punched him in jaw. Hard.

Suddenly aware of the whole diner enjoying the show, Charming grabbed Hook by his collar and pushed him into the booth next to Emma who was looking quite shocked and Neal who was babbling at all the excitement.

Snow quickly followed behind, sliding into the booth opposite and Charming moved beside her.

"I thought this was all in the past mate?" Hook questioned Charming, glancing at who he believed to be Emma next to him.

"Killian, I'm Emma. Some of my magic didn't go exactly to plan and I swapped bodies with mom" Emma interrupted.

"So I just made out with your mother?" Hook asked with what seemed to be a smirk.

"It was one sided" Snow snapped.

"Yes, but we aren't telling anyone about this so you're going to have to play along" Emma grimaced, now she knows how her parents feel.

Hook simply nodded and reached into his leather jacket, pulling out his rum. He took a long gulp before Emma snatched it off him and finished it off.


End file.
